Severus Rogue sait rire
by fleurdpine
Summary: Contrairement à ce que ces petites pestes de frères Crivey semblent croire, Severus Rogue savait rire. Et ce n'étaient pas les exemples qui manquaient. Attention : gros anachronismes


Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la fabuleuse saga des _Harry Potter _, surtout pas Rogue. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais commencé par lui faire un bon shampooing avant de l'incorporer dans n'importe quel livre.

Severus Rogue sait rire.

« C'est le professeur Rogue... Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais ri de toute sa vie ! »

Le murmure – qui, aigu comme il était, aurait pu réveiller un mort – traversa la salle comme une torpille et parvint directement aux oreilles du dit professeur Rogue, qui, définitivement, n'avait pas envie de rire. Certain d'être observé par la totalité des élèves de la salle (alors que, théoriquement, ils étaient plutôt censés se bâfrer de cochonneries, comme à chaque banquet de début d'année), Severus Rogue passa une main exaspérée sur son visage fatigué : deux heures de banquet, c'était déjà trop. Et dire que l'année ne faisait que commencer ! Et dire qu'il allait, encore une fois, devoir se farcir les nouveaux Gryffondors, leurs questions stupides, leur bravoure idiote et leurs visages niais ! Et dire que les frères Crivey n'en étaient qu'à leur deuxième année !!!

Les frères Crivey. Si Severus Rogue avait pu les mordre, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps, pour ne plus avoir à supporter leurs « Potter!!! » pathétiques et leurs sourires creux. Le duo était, de plus, impossible à calmer, et ce n'était pas faute de tenter de les terrifier. Rogue avait tout essayé : la voix glaciale, le regard meurtrier, façon psychopathe échappé d'Azkhaban, la cape noire qui tournoie sans aucun souffle de vent … En général, à partir du regard meurtrier, la grande majorité des Gryffondors étaient recroquevillés dans les jupes de leurs mères. Il fallait insister jusqu'à la cape pour les plus résistants, mais de tels cas se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Pour les Crivey, rien n'avait marché : ils se contentaient de sourire d'un air béat – façon morue extatique – au professeur de Potions. Severus s'était toujours demandé comment Minerva pouvait continuer à abriter de tels exemples de la décadence sorcière au cœur même de la maison Gryffondor.

« C'est vrai ! » continuait à piailler Colin Crivey, que regardaient des centaines de première année d'un air béat. « Clifford Mac Millan, c'est un Poufsouffle, eh bien il m'a dit que son frère lui a dit que le professeur Rogue avait une maladie, ou quelque chose comme ça : il ne peut _vraiment _pas sourire. Clifford est un ami de Harry Potter, donc c'est forcément vrai ! Et puis, de toute façon, comment vous voulez qu'il rie? Il a l'air d'une chauve souris ! » Quelques premières années acquiescèrent de concert. « Vous voyez ! » conclut Colin, avec un grand sourire idiot. « Je vous avait dit qu'il vous ferait peur !!! »

Rogue résistait difficilement à l'envie de tirer sa baguette de sa manche pour faire taire les frères Crivey de manière définitive. Non seulement ce ne serait pas perçu très favorablement – quoi qu'il doutât de ce dernier argument – mais ce serait aussi inutile : désormais, tous les première année avaient bu comme de l'eau fraîche les paroles des deux frères... Et un génocide de première années ne serait pas bon pour l'image de l'école. Rogue tenait à son salaire.

Depuis leur apparition dans l'école – au grand damn du professeur de potions – ce dernier n'avait cessé d'espérer en secret que les deux frères n'auraient pas saisi le sens du mot « interdite » dans l'expression « forêt interdite » : il avait toujours le fol espoir qu'un jour, on retrouverait Colin et son frère épinglés sur l'un des crocs d'une araignée géante, façon brochette. Cela aurait pu arriver si Severus Rogue avait été un homme chanceux. Malheureusement, la malchance semblait s'acharner sur le professeur comme les mouches s'acharnent sur les brochettes : même lorsque Dumbledore avait eu la brillante idée d'introduire un chien à trois têtes dans l'école, les deux boulets n'avaient pas trouvé le moyen de se faire dévorer. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette superstition débile selon laquelle Rogue serait incapable de rire ?! Non pas que Rogue dusse une quelconque explication aux deux frères – il n'aurait pas voulu leur parler, même derrière une vitre teintée – il savait, lui, qu'il était capable, s'il le voulait, de rire comme un déjanté. Il savait d'ailleurs très bien rire cyniquement, sardoniquement, méchamment et sous cape. Il avait un très beau rire, très varié.

Les frères Crivey auraient été surpris d'apprendre que, à Noël dernier, Severus Rogue avait ri lorsque Minerva avait « malencontreusement » renversé une assiette de pommes de terre sur la robe de Sybille. Bon, pour les voisins du professeur de potions, cet éclat de rire avait plutôt ressemblé à un grognement dédaigneux, mais le professeur en question savait pertinemment ce qu'il en avait réellement été.

Il se rappelait également très distinctement avoir ri, deux ans plus tôt, lorsque ce pseudo-sorcier en carton (qui se faisait appeler Gilderoy Lockhart) était parti dans l'une de ses spéculations pédagogiques dont lui seul avait le secret... Cette année là, Minerva présidait le banquet de début d'année, puisque Dumbledore était, encore une fois, parti sauver le monde avec un cure dent. La discussion professorale avait vite dévié sur le nombre d'élèves qui, chaque année, diminuait dans les classes supérieures et, bien entendu, Lockhart avait jugé bon de donner son avis sur l'affaire d'un « Minerva, chérie, tu permets ? » qui avait courroucé cette chouette de Minerva. Rogue avait même sourit – du moins, étiré ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire cynique – lorsque la dite Minerva avait crispé les poings sur sa baguette. Lockhart, inconscient de sa propre stupidité, avait, une fois de plus, fait la démonstration de sa propre nullité intellectuelle : « Je crois que le gros du problème est que les noms de nos matières respectives ne sont pas assez attrayants. Sexy, je veux dire. »

« Sexy …? » avait renchéri Minerva, du même ton qu'elle aurait employé si Lockhart s'était mis en tête de danser nu sur une table.

« Exactement. » Severus était certain que Lockhart ne pouvait descendre plus bas dans la cote de popularité de la professeur de Métamorphose. Il découvrit bien vite qu'il se trompait. « On ne peut pas dire qu'il y aie de gros soucis de ce côté avec _ma _matière : « défense contre els forces du mal », c'est sexy, et, en me choisissant pour ce poste, Dumbledore n'a fait que confirmer cet aspect, mais on ne peut pas dire la même chose de _vos _disciplines. Je ne veux pas te vexer, chérie, mais « métamorphose » c'est beaucoup trop sérieux... Le mot lui même compte plus de trois syllabes ! »

A ce moment là, il y avait eu un long silence, durant lequel chacun se préparait à l'idée du premier meurtre entre collègues depuis bien longtemps. Minerva qui, durant un instant, avait pris la couleur d'un coquelicot trop mûr, avait soudain déserré les dents et avait acquiescé d'un air glacial. « Sexy. » avait-elle répété. « Je vois. Bien, professeur Rogue, à partir de maintenant, votre matière cessera de s'appeler « Potions » et deviendra « Breuvage des sorciers nus. » »

Voilà. C'était là. Exactement là. Rogue avait ri comme jamais, et plus encore dans l'intimité de son bureau … Il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir.

Severus Snape esquissa un semblant de sourire, agrémenté d'un grognement satisfait : il savait rire, puisqu'il avait deux exemples de rire en deux ans. Et il savait pertinemment que cette maniaque de Minerva en avait recensés d'autres, puisqu'elle était généralement la cause de ces éclats de rire surprise. Jetant un regard glacial à la table des Gryffondors, le professeur de potions se dit que, s'il attrapait Colin Crivey à le tourner en dérision de la sorte, il lui ferait passer un si bon quart d'heure qu'après cela, plus personne n'oserait employer les mots « Gryffondor » et « courageux » dans la même phrase. Et, soudain, il sut comment faire.

Severus Rogue se leva de sa chaise, ce qui causa un brusque silence, tant parmi les professeurs que parmi les élèves assez censés pour le craindre. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors avec un air de dégoût visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, s'arrêta, plongea son regard meurtrier dans celui, stupide et béat de Colin, ignorant les cris affolés de ses voisins... Et éclata de rire.


End file.
